<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One last time by CustardCreamies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976962">One last time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies'>CustardCreamies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Heavy Angst, Spoilers for The Timeless Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaz says goodbye to The Doctor the only way she knows how.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One last time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ngl I thought a kiss would of happened so have my rambling. Also posted to Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaz couldn't help it. Her entire body thrumed with adrenaline and with the knowledge that this could be the last time she looked at The Doctor. Really looked at her. </p>
<p>The Doctor's face was filled with indescribable pain. Like she had suffered through a thousand lives. She truly believed this was the right thing to do. To sacrifice her life for the millions of lives on other worlds. That was just who she was. What she always would be. Other lives mattered more then her endless one.</p>
<p>Yaz, however, did not share the same sentiment. For Yaz, the universe could burn for this brilliant woman in front of her. Yes Graham had told her that Yaz was wonderful and brillaint, but it was The Doctor who had molded her and shaped that fire inside of her until it was hot and burning and wonderful. It was The Doctor who made her see herself for who she truly was. A bright star spinning through the cosmos. </p>
<p>The Doctor is staring at her with grief in her eyes, and Yaz cannot stand the thought of her dying without knowing she was loved.</p>
<p>So Yaz moves closer to her in an instant and draws The Doctor into a deep passionate kiss. One that spoke more then she could ever say in words. </p>
<p>The Doctor freezes at first, but then she is melting and responding to the kiss. Yaz sighs and pulls her closer, making sure their first and last kiss is as passionate as she can make it. </p>
<p>When they pull apart The Doctor is dazed, but her eyes burn for loss of something she will never experience. </p>
<p>Yaz bites her lip and shakily stands next to Graham, who places a hand on her shoulder in comfort. </p>
<p>Tears blur her eyes as The Doctor heads towards her death and her knees buckle under her. </p>
<p>A whispered "I love you" follows The Doctor to her doom and her hearts shatter. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>